


Vegereeza p0rnfest and other

by frida_rush



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BadWrong Weeks 2018, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, PWP without Porn, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22177720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frida_rush/pseuds/frida_rush
Summary: Raccolta di fanfiction scritte per le challenge di Lande di fandomFrieza x Vegeta1. p0rnfest 20202. Badwrong ship weeks
Relationships: Frieza & Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Frieza/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

La punta della coda di Frieza si insinuò lasciva e lenta sotto il grembiule rosa, stretto sui fianchi del principe, che gli mise una mano aperta sul petto bianco.  
-Trovo che questo colore ti doni- gli confessò, ricevendo in risposta un semplice mugugno.  
Vegeta si spostò e si chinò di fronte al tavolino, riprendendo a pulirne la superficie con uno straccio. Cercò di ignorare il dio della distruzione che gli girava intorno con fare indifferente, ma Vegeta sapeva che ci si poteva fidare di lui come di un serpente a sonagli. Tenne gli occhi fissi verso la superficie ormai lucida del tavolo posizionato in mezzo al prato, mentre sentiva ancora la coda dell’altro toccargli le gambe da sotto il grembiule.   
“Sicuramente è arrivato a capire che è un colore che mi è sempre piaciuto perché mi ricorda il colore della sua pelle quando ero bambino"  
Si lasciò sfuggire un mugolio quando la punta della coda gli sfiorò l’interno coscia e si lasciò sopraffare dal corpo del dio della distruzione, il cui corpo era ornato con bracciali e un paio di pantaloni viola morbidi e profumati.  
-Il tempo per pulire è finito- esclamò Frieza e Vegeta si liberò del suo peso, serrando le gambe.   
-Nonostante la tua nuova carica di Dio della distruzione ancora non riesci a resistere a certi impulsi?-   
Frieza sapeva bene che la sua era una provocazione ma, impaziente com’era, non aveva la minima voglia di assecondarlo. Lo fece mettere in ginocchio gli premette una mano sulla nuca, costringendolo a tenere il bacino alzato e la faccia premuta contro l’erba.  
“Dovrei essere perfetto e libero dei desideri terreni, ora che sono un dio”  
La coda bianca gli si infilò nei pantaloni e li abbassò lasciandolo scoperto e facendolo sentire vulnerabile, non interferendo con la mano del sayian che lo aiutava a spogliarlo, posandosi poi sulla propria virilità.  
“Eppure non riesco a liberarmi dal desiderio che provo per lui. Non riesco a non volerlo possedere mentre tiene pulito questo posto, comportandosi in maniera quasi ingenua, ma allo stesso tempo provocante”  
Le dita di Frieza penetrarono Vegeta che gemette sonoramente e il dio non riuscì a non approfittare di quel momento di debolezza, facendo scivolare la punta della coda direttamente tra le sue labbra.   
-Succhia- ordinò, percependo le labbra e la lingua dell’uomo iniziare a stimolare quel prolungamento. Il grembiule rosa era ancora legato in vita, lasciandogli i fianchi e scendendo sull’erba, coprendo quasi del tutto la virilità intrappolata nella mano guantata.   
-Come posso resistere a certi impulsi quando produci suoni così dolci?- domandò infine Frieza, continuando a muovere le dita in lui, piegando le falangi e osservando la mano libera del sayian che, tremante d’eccitazione, stringeva in maniera spasmodica l’erba sotto di sé.   
Percepì il suo corpo contrarsi, comprese quanto anche lui avesse desiderato un contatto più simile a quello, e si lasciò trasportare dalla sensazione della bocca del principe, che ancora accoglieva la punta della sua coda, come se gli fosse mancato più di quanto volesse ammettere.  
Lo vide contrarsi ed emettere un gemito soffocato mentre si riversava nella sua stessa mano, sporcandosi il guanto, il grembiule rosa e anche l’erba sotto di sé.  
“Non potrei rinunciare ad una vista del genere, né ora, né mai"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questa in particolare la dedico a Lesley, che mi supporta sempre e va fuori di testa insieme a me  
> Love ya ♡

Rosso sangue 

Piccole gocce di sangue vermiglio colavano sul corpo rosso e minuto del dittatore. Il liquido proveniva dalle gole sgozzate dei cadaveri appesi al soffitto di quella sala, macabre decorazioni e trofei di una conquista appena effettuata. Il pavimento pian piano si tingeva di rosso, le gocce di sangue che sembravano piccoli fiori rossi sulle pietre, formando un tappeto vermiglio.  
Frieza si stese nudo su quel sottile strato di sangue, sporcandosi la pelle rosa e il capo bianco e adornato con lucide corna nere, lasciando che un giovanissimo Vegeta lo sovrastasse.  
-Per alcuni popoli primitivi- cominciò l’imperatore, sfiorando il petto nudo dell’amante con le dita gelide.  
-Fare il bagno nel sangue dei nemici significa acquisirne la forza e le qualità. Altri popoli divorano le carni dei cadaveri e altri ancora mangiano solo il loro cuore-   
Vegeta lo ascoltava con attenzione mentre lasciava che il membro del compagno lo penetrasse, si dimenò appena mentre Frieza passava le mani dal petto ai fianchi, arpionandoli con le unghie nere e affilate, conficcandole nella carne e assecondando i suoi movimenti. Vegeta inarcò la schiena e lo guardò dall’alto in basso.  
-E tu preferisci bagnati con il loro sangue- gli disse tra un gemito e l’altro, il volto che pian piano si sporcava di rosso a causa del sangue che ancora colava dal soffitto, mentre si muoveva sinuoso su di lui.  
-Avrei giurato di vederti dilaniare i loro corpi come una bestia… ma sì, questo è più il tuo stile-   
Frieza gli afferrò le cosce mentre si muoveva col bacino, mise la testa sul pavimento e guardò in alto, le sue meravigliose decorazioni che avevano preparato assieme apposta per l’occasione, dopo aver conquistato quel pianeta insieme, solo lui e Vegeta, come facevano già da qualche mese.  
Solo loro due.  
Aprì la bocca per accogliere le piccole gocce che colavano dall’alto, dalle ferite dei suoi nemici, ingoiando e assaporando il loro sangue. Spostò gli occhi su Vegeta, che sembrava danzare sul suo corpo, dimenando la coda dalla folta peluria castana, gemendo e sostenendo il suo sguardo, fiero e forte.  
“Quello che divorerebbe i cadaveri sarebbe sicuramente lui. Non esiterebbe un minuto a nutrirsi della carne dei suoi nemici, orgoglioso e rabbioso com’è”  
Vide gli occhi del principe stringersi in due fessure quando le unghie nere di Frieza lasciarono dei lunghi solchi sui suoi fianchi.  
“Non ho difficoltà ad immaginarlo mentre divora il /mio/ corpo”  
Frieza si portò una mano sporca del sangue dell’amante alla bocca e leccò le dita. Il sangue di Vegeta era dolce e caldo.  
Ribaltò le posizioni con un movimento brusco e lo premette di schiena contro il pavimento bagnato, mentre altri fiori rossi si aggiungevano alla sua schiena bianca, ormai già coperta di un manto rosso.  
La coda rosea strinse il collo del principe che boccheggiò, aggrappandosi alle spalle del più grande.   
Frieza lo guardò a lungo mentre si spingeva in lui con ancor più violenza, il viso bagnato di rosso, le labbra schiuse e gli occhi che non smettevano di avere quel bagliore di luce, quella scintilla che Frieza tanto amava, che esprimeva sfida e orgoglio anche mentre lo prendeva in quel momento.   
Le labbra nere del dittatore si posarono con forza su quelle del giovane, le separarono e andò a cercare la sua lingua, trovandola pronta a ricambiare, tra i gemiti e l’orgasmo che stava per arrivare. Frieza si lasciò circondare dalle sue braccia mentre entrambi venivano, in uno stretto abbraccio sanguinante e carico di passione.


	3. Non mi avrai

Non mi avrai 

Non puoi avermi.  
Ti schiaccio sul letto, feroce e possessivo come solo in questi momenti e ti mordo il collo, scendo sull’addome e sulle gambe. Nudo, completamente alla mia mercé.   
Devo combattere un’altra battaglia contro di te, basterà superare un’altra notte, ma devo rimanere sui miei passi e allontanarmi da te, che sei un’ossessione. Ti guardo mentre gemi nel letto, le guance rosse e le labbra gonfie, così come il membro eccitato, solo per me.  
Sì, rimango sempre sui miei passi perché non posso essere battuto, non da te… no, non da te. Hai una volontà forte, ma non puoi trascinarmi nel baratro con te.  
Provi a sovrastarmi, a mordermi la pelle, mi tocchi lascivo con la coda e mi guardi con quegli occhi carichi di sfida, sotto di me, sopra di me, rotolandoti nel letto insieme a me, mi circondi la vita con le gambe e ti strusci contro di me, eccitato e desideroso di essere preso.  
Oh, ma non riuscirai ad abbattermi. Non riuscirai a tenermi con te perché non me lo posso permettere, non posso permettermi di lasciarmi condizionare da te. Io sono libero e un giorno riuscirò a piegarti, riuscirò a ribaltare la situazione e ad incatenarti a me.  
Mi imprigionerai, lo stai già facendo, ma io non mollerò, continuerò a lottare per me stesso, perché un giorno farai quello che dico io, fuori dalle lenzuola, obbedendo a me e solo a me.  
Sei come un’onda selvaggia, ma se non posso catturarti allora non riuscirò mai a cavalcarti, a piegarti, a farti mio, non riuscirò a fare mia anche la tua mente, così come sto facendo ora con il tuo corpo che ora, sudato ed eccitato, cerca una via di fuga dalle mie attenzioni e dalle mie labbra e dai miei denti che ti stuzzicano la pelle.  
Ti blocco le mani sopra la testa e cerco di sovrastarti entrando in te, sentendoti gemere e urlare, sotto di me, ma ancora non cedi e mi guardi con il petto che si alza e si abbassa, i denti stretti ma lo sguardo sempre fiero, come il tuo titolo ti impone, come il tuo cuore pavido ti impone.  
Gemi ancora e vieni incontro alle mie spinte, mentre ti tengo bloccato sotto di me.  
Dico che non puoi avermi, che sono libero, ma qualcosa è andato decisamente storto, perché mi hai stregato e incatenato la mia mente e il mio cuore a te, mentre io cerco di incatenare per primo il tuo corpo. Cerco di bloccarlo, di piegarlo al piacere e al dolore per contrastarti, per fare in modo che sia tu ad essere soggiogato al mio volere.   
Voglio averti per impedirti di avere me, voglio avere non solo il tuo corpo, non solo le tue labbra, non solo il tuo seme sul mio ventre, voglio avere la tua mente.  
Combatterò un’altra battaglia contro di te, perché ti sei messo sulla mia strada, ma non lo sai, mio dolce principe, che giocare con me è pericoloso?  
Sei come un’onda che non riesco a cavalcare, libero e non plasmabile.  
Ma anche io sono libero e tu non mi avrai, mio dolce principe, per quanto tu voglia avermi o possa desiderarmi, non mi avrai… o forse mi sto solo illudendo che sia così?


	4. Ispirazione

Ispirazione 

Frieza distolse lo sguardo dal foglio su cui stava scrivendo e posò la penna accanto ad esso, sul tavolo di mogano, poi si stiracchiò sentendo il collo schioccare, così come le spalle. Si sentì circondare il petto dalle forti braccia del marito che, fino a poco fa, era seduto sul divano dietro di lui intento a… fare qualcosa. Frieza tendeva ad estraniarsi quando si dedicava alla stesura dei suoi romanzi, non badava a niente di ciò che lo circondava nel loro piccolo appartamento, niente di ciò che accadeva intorno a lui era importante quando scriveva.   
C’erano solo lui, il foglio bianco e la sua amata penna. E, ovviamente, anche i suoi occhiali da vista che, ora, facevano da tappezzeria sul tavolo.  
Tuttavia era piuttosto sicuro che Vegeta stesse cercando una buona idea da mettere su carta o su tela con i suoi colori, d’altronde sapeva che aveva accettato una commissione.   
Frieza sentì le labbra del bruno posarsi sul suo collo e il suo fiato gli fece il solletico.   
-Sei a corto di ispirazione?- domandò l’albino, mentre le mani dell’altro gli accarezzavano il petto e l’addome, coperti da una camicia viola che gli stava fin troppo stretta. Vegeta emise in mugolio e, mentre con una mano iniziava a togliere i bottoni dalle asole, infilò l’altra tra quei capelli bianchissimi e morbidi, affondandovi il naso e inspirandone il profumo di pulito che emanavano.  
Frieza si fece leggermente indietro con la sedia e alzò la testa per permettere a Vegeta di baciarlo. Le loro lingue si intrecciarono mentre, con l’eccitazione che aumentava ogni secondo che passava, si spostavano dal tavolo al divano.   
Vegeta aveva ormai aperto la camicia sul petto del compagno, prendendo a baciare e mordere la pelle bianca e i muscoli scolpiti. Lasciò che il marito gli slacciasse il cordino dei pantaloni della tuta e che glieli abbassasse insieme ai boxer, rivelando l’erezione pulsante. Frieza gli lanciò un’occhiata lasciva mentre si leccava le labbra e Vegeta si chinò a morderle a sangue, da leggermente rose divennero quasi rosse fino a quando il liquido rosso non sgorgò da esse.  
“È come se avesse bisogno di me per trovare una qualche ispirazione”   
Pensò Frieza, mentre strofinava il bacino contro il suo, afferrando il viso e i capelli dell’uomo sopra di sé che aveva preso a leccare il sangue dalle sue labbra, solitamente coperte da del rossetto nero. Sussultò quando sentì la lingua di Vegeta passare dalle labbra al collo per poi finire sulle cicatrici sul petto, appena sotto i capezzoli, dove un tempo c’era qualcosa di più morbido. Rimase steso sul divano mentre guardava suo marito spogliarlo completamente e aprirgli le gambe, accarezzando la sua intimità con le dita sottili.   
Vegeta osservò quel corpo chiarissimo e meraviglioso che aveva visto mutare radicalmente grazie all’aiuto degli ormoni e delle operazioni, che amava ancora tantissimo dopo tutti quegli anni, nonostante la loro relazione complicata e litigiosa. Si soffermò sulla peluria chiarissima che Frieza aveva sempre cercato di rendere, invano, più folta, dai tempi dell’accademia quando si erano conosciuti, osservò i fianchi più larghi del normale e la vita molto stretta, come se volesse ricordargli di un passato che, più volte, aveva tentato di seppellire ma che aveva imparato ad accettare.   
Guardò le labbra sporche di sangue di Frieza schiudersi e gli occhi rossicci appannarsi mentre lo penetrava con le dita e si muoveva lento dentro di lui, toccando esattamente dove sapeva che lo avrebbe fatto impazzire e solo quando lo vide contrarre le gambe e le dita dei piedi lo prese di peso e lo mise di schiena contro lo schienale del divano, costringendolo a stare in una posizione quasi innaturale.   
Lo prese così, afferrandogli i fianchi e lasciando che Frieza inarcasse la schiena e ascoltando i suoi gemiti sempre più alti, osservando ancora quel corpo bianco e sinuoso, muovendosi in lui, facendolo suo.   
_

Frieza era steso sul divano, ancora nudo, con accanto Vegeta intento a tracciare delle leggere linee a matita su un foglio di album. La mano bianca con le unghie accuratamente smaltate di nero si posò sulla coscia abbronzata di Vegeta il quale si riscosse e lo guardò dritto negli occhi. Poi il suo sguardo si posò sulle labbra ancora sporche di sangue e i suoi occhi si illuminarono.  
-Non ti muovere- gli ordinò alzandosi dal divano e sparendo nell’altra stanza per poi tornare accanto a lui con in mano un pennello e un bicchiere mezzo pieno d’acqua.   
Intinse il pennello nell’acqua e stese un leggero velo sopra un foglio pulito per poi afferrare il volto di Frieza e, guardandolo, pose appena il pennello sulle sue labbra, raccogliendo poche gocce di sangue vermiglio, tracciando dei segni sul foglio bagnato.   
Ripeté quell’operazione diverse volte, sotto lo sguardo affascinato di Frieza che rimase a guardare il pennello scorrere velocemente sulla carta, tracciando un veloce bozzetto di quello che, sicuramente, sarebbe stato il suo prossimo lavoro.   
-Non è una novità per me usare il sangue per dipingere- mormorò Vegeta mentre ne raccoglieva ancora dalle labbra carnose del marito.  
-Ma non ho mai penso di usare quello di qualcun altro, ho sempre usato solo il mio-   
Frieza gli sorrise e continuò a guardarlo dipingere con quel liquido prezioso e rosso.  
-Se ti servirà, potrò darti tutto il sangue che desideri-


	5. Sirena ammaliatrice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo e sulle note di Into the unknown da Frozen

Sirena ammaliatrice 

Vegeta lo sentiva, lo percepiva intorno a sé, sentiva il suo richiamo come fosse una sirena misteriosa.   
Si mise con la schiena contro la roccia e si portò una mano sul viso, stropicciandosi gli occhi e pensando intensamente alla sua famiglia, che avrebbe dovuto proteggere ma che, invece, stava mettendo da parte per seguire la voce di Frieza che gli intimava di seguirlo, con la continua paura di perdere tutto se avesse obbedito.  
Succedeva sempre così, dai tempi in cui lavorava per lui e non ci mise molto a lasciare che le sue mani gelide lo spingessero all’interno di una piccola caverna sul ring, ormai distrutto. Lasciò che l’alieno candido gli mordesse le labbra e il collo, le mani che gli frugavano nei pantaloni stretti della tuta, facendogli scoprire un piacere che, per troppo tempo, era rimasto dimenticato, quasi ignoto.   
Vegeta rispose ai suoi baci ardenti con grande passione mentre gli altri guerrieri lottavano sopra le loro teste e non si dimenò quando Frieza lo sollevò di peso, leggendolo da sotto le cosce con le mani bianche e femminili, pelle contro pelle, entrando in lui, sentendolo stretto ma caldo. Il principe soffocò un urlo sulle sue labbra, aggrappandosi alle sue spalle ma non assecondando i suoi movimenti.   
-Cos'è che vuoi da me?- gli mormorò all’orecchio tra un gemito e l’altro, tenendosi stretto a lui, sentendosi invadere dal piacere.  
-Non fai che distrarmi e mettermi nei guai…-   
Frieza sorrise malevolo mentre conficcava le unghie nere e appuntite nella pelle del sayian, che cercava di distrarsi dal dolore e dal senso di colpa.  
“O forse… sei semplicemente uno che sa che questo non è il mio posto… lo hai capito perché mi conosci e perché assomigli a me"   
Vegeta gli circondò la vita con le gambe, sorreggendosi quasi senza l’aiuto delle mani e lo guardò negli occhi rossi e fiammeggianti. Che fosse vero che la Terra non era il posto a cui apparteneva? Che fosse vero che stava lottando per qualcosa che era solo un’illusione, l’illusione di una vita normale?  
Il membro di Frieza si bagnò, rendendo le spinte più piacevoli al sayian che prese a gemere sempre più forte, lasciando dei solchi sulla pelle bianca dell’amante.   
Le loro labbra si incontrarono di nuovo e Vegeta deglutì a fatica tra gli ansiti mentre la lingua dell’altro esplorava la sua bocca, sentendo il potere di Frieza crescere, soggiogarlo, trascinarlo nell’ignoto e nell'assuefazione.  
Il principe gettò la testa indietro mordendosi le labbra per non urlare in preda all’orgasmo, sentendo il seme di Frieza riversarsi nel suo corpo, teso e sudato.  
“Ormai ti seguirò ovunque tu voglia portarmi”   
Frieza lasciò andare Vegeta e incrociò il suo sguardo, stregandolo e incatenandolo a sé.


	6. Show yourself

Show yourself 

Tremo ma non per il freddo.  
Sono immerso tra i ghiacci del pianeta che ti sei scelto come casa, ma tremo a causa dell’attesa. Riesco a percepirti, so che sei in mezzo al ghiaccio e, finalmente, ti vedo: hai ancora la tuta strappata e i capelli scompigliati, a proteggerti hai solo il tuo giaccone verde che indossavi prima di affrontare Broly.  
È un tremolio quello che vedo, Vegeta? Sei agitato o hai freddo? Ti conosco e so che lo hai sempre patito particolarmente. Non hai bisogno di nasconderti quando sei con me, puoi mostrarti per quello che sei e lo sai bene.  
Le tue labbra aggrediscono fameliche le mie e mi trascini sul ghiaccio con te, permettendomi di sovrastarti e di iniziare a toglierti i pantaloni con la coda. Ti liberi del giaccone e rimani steso lì, accarezzandomi le spalle e i fianchi mentre finisco di spogliarti.  
Steso sotto di me ti mostri per quello che sei, nudo e sottomesso.  
Non sai quanto ho atteso questo momento dopo il torneo, non sai quanto ho voluto averti per me.  
Non dici nulla mentre ti tengo fermo sotto di me, stringendoti il collo con la coda, ma mi sorprendi quando con una forte spinta ribalti le posizioni e ottieni il controllo.  
Mostrati!  
Mostrami chi sei davvero, quello che eri e che sei diventato, mostrami l’uomo forte che sei adesso.  
Muoio dalla voglia di incontrare la tua vera natura possessiva mentre mi mordi e mi stimoli tra le gambe, come ti ho insegnato anni fa e te lo lascio fare. Ti lascio fare perché voglio che ti mostri a me.  
Mostrami quello che, quando mi apparteneva, non potevi mostrarmi.  
Apri la tua porta, apriti a me e concedimi altri momenti come questo.  
Non sai quanto mi sono mancato i tuoi gemiti, le tue espressioni di piacere e dolore mentre ti lasci prendere e dominare, mentre mi muovo in te.  
È come se ti avessi ritrovato o trovato, è come se ora che le nostre vite si sono divise e tu riesca davvero ad essere te stesso. Riesci ad essere te stesso mentre ti muovi sinuoso sul mio bacino, mentre ti tengo i fianchi e ti guardo godere, mentre sono steso sul tuo morbido cappotto verde.  
Mostrati.  
Mostrati perché ho aspettato questo momento per tutta la vita.


	7. Capitolo 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Si colloca tra il capitolo 10 e il capitolo 11 della long "Dipendenza"

Amati

Aveva guardato l’amante dormire per diverse ore, un sonno agitato e per nulla tranquillo, sicuramente infastidito dai dolori del calore e, ne era sicuro, anche da incubi. Vegeta aveva già avuto l’esperienza d Bulma che, poco prima di avere il ciclo, dormiva molto male e faceva spesso tutti sogni. Non era la sola cosa che accomunava sua moglie e Frieza.  
Si coprì nel morbido piumone lilla e si avvicinò di più al corpo dell’amante che, finalmente, sembrava si stesse svegliando. Ancora non sapeva come avrebbero trascorso quei giorni insieme, d’altronde erano anni che non stavano più insieme per diverso tempo e Vegeta davvero non sapeva come comportarsi in quel momento particolare, con Frieza in preda ad un calore quasi devastante. L’albino si stropicciò stancamente un occhio e guardò il principe quasi di sbieco.   
-Ancora non vuoi andartene?-   
Vegeta alzò un sopracciglio in risposta mentre Frieza si tirava su a sedere, mettendosi una mano sul viso per riprendersi del tutto.   
-Sei un maniaco… da quanto tempo sei lì a guardarmi dormire?- gli domandò Frieza e l’altro gli rivolse un ghigno.   
-Non ricordavo che fossi così simpatico appena sveglio-   
L’alieno bianco sbadigliò in preda alla spossatezza e alla noia. Odiava gli effetti del calore che lo facevano sentire sempre stanco, infastidito e nervoso. Si rese conto di star trattando Vegeta di malo modo senza che se lo meritasse realmente, si rendeva conto che avrebbe dovuto essergli grato, ma una parte di lui gli intimava di cacciarlo. Chissà, magari non sentendosi il benvenuto avrebbe davvero accolto il suo invito a congedarsi.   
-Per quanto tempo hai intenzione di rimanere qui?- gli chiese Frieza con un filo di voce e il viso accigliato, alzandosi dal letto e dirigendosi verso il bagno, venendo seguito da Vegeta, che si era avvolto il lenzuolo in vita.  
Osservò la figura minuta di Frieza entrare nel vano doccia con le pareti trasparenti e lo poté vedere aprire l’acqua per rinfrescarsi il corpo bianco. Si poggiò con la testa allo stipite della porta e lo guardò passarsi le mani tra le gambe per lavarsi per poi ritirarle subito dopo, come se avesse preso la scossa o come se fosse rimasto disgustato da quel contatto. Si rese conto di star provando sentimenti contrastanti .  
Guardare Frieza che compiva un gesto così semplice eppure intimo come lavarsi gli fece venire in mente la sua semplice routine, sua moglie, i suoi figli e la sua vita sulla Terra. Nella sua mente comparve l’immagine di Bulma che si lavava nella doccia esattamente come stava facendo Frieza in quel momento.   
Sentì una forte stretta allo stomaco e un dolore al petto che mai avrebbe pensato di poter provare e sospirò pesantemente tra sé e sé mentre tornava a guardare il corpo bianco, sinuoso e magro di Frieza, da cui si sentiva attratto, da cui si era /sempre/ sentito attratto e che, a quanto pare, non aveva mai smesso di attrarlo.   
Aveva decisamente bisogno di fare chiarezza dentro di sé.  
-Ohi- la voce del più grande gli giunse alle orecchie scuotendolo. Si accorse che era uscito dalla doccia e si era avvolto in un accappatoio di morbido tessuto rosa antico, legandolo in vita con dei cordini e fissandolo ai fianchi con una cintura di seta nera, piccole gocce d’acqua cadevano ancora ai suoi piedi e la coda si agitava freneticamente.   
-Dico davvero, Vegeta- riprese con tono astioso e avvicinandosi a lui.  
-Devi andartene… non voglio che tu rimanga qui-  
Il principe lo fronteggiò senza distogliere lo sguardo dai suoi occhi rossi e assottigliati.   
-Avevo un’idea diversa, in realtà- gli rispose e, notando la faccia interrogativa e sarcastica dell’altro andò avanti.   
-Ho intenzione di rimanere qui fino al momento in cui non finirà il calore. Non mi muoverò da qui fino a quando non starai meglio…-   
Frieza gli mise una mano al collo e lo guardò dritto negli occhi.  
-Io non credo proprio- sussurrò a pochi centimetri dalle sue labbra.   
-Non credere di poter rimanere qui a fare i tuoi porci comodi. Ti sei divertito e anche io, ma come ti ho già detto non ti voglio qui…- continuò l’alieno.  
-A me non è sembrato che non mi volessi, Frieza- lo provocò il moro.  
Frieza rimase impassibile per un secondo. Dannazione, era come se Vegeta stesse cercando di stimolare i suoi istinti sessuali, come se sapesse che sotto quel punto di vista, per quasi tre giorni, sarebbe stato insaziabile. Il calore lo rendeva fertile e quindi desideroso di accoppiarsi.  
Che schifo.   
Non era lui a decidere se aveva voglia o meno, ma solo uno stupido fattore fisiologico. Anche se con Vegeta era sempre stato così, sempre desideroso di averlo e di stargli vicino.  
-Fottiti- gli rispose semplicemente ma Vegeta gli afferrò il polso, senza spostargli la mano dalla gola.  
-Preferisco- mormorò baciandogli le labbra nere e aride.   
-Fottere te- concluse senza distogliere gli occhi da quelli dell’amante, il cui volto era rimasto impassibile.  
Frieza gli lasciò andare il collo e inclinò la testa, alzando un sopracciglio.  
-Oh… questo non me lo sarei aspettato da te, mio caro- gli confessò.   
L’imperatore era sempre stato consapevole del fatto che Vegeta fosse una persona piuttosto volgare e, al contrario di lui, si lasciava spesso andare al turpiloquio e a frasi oscene, ma in quel contesto gli sembrava strano e quasi fuori posto. Però dovette ammettere a se stesso di aver apprezzato una frase del genere. La sua espressione tornò seccata e infastidita quando avvertì un altro crampo addominale.   
Perfetto, i dolori erano ricominciati e con loro anche la loro conseguente sofferenza psicologica. Vide il volto di Vegeta farsi leggermente preoccupato e si allontanò da lui.  
-Perché non riesci a vedere i lati positivi del calore?-   
La voce maschile e calma del principe gli giunse alle orecchie quasi ovattata, distorta e non riuscì a capire se la causa fossero gli ormoni impazziti dentro di sé o qualcos’altro. Forse il fatto che si era svegliato da poco, nonostante la doccia avrebbe dovuto aiutarlo a vedere le cose con più chiarezza.  
Perché non riusciva a vedere i lati positivi del calore? Era una domanda del tutto insensata che non fece altro che farlo innervosire di più, fece un gesto seccato con la mano mentre si riavvicinava al letto per sistemare distrattamente le coperte e i cuscini.  
-Perchè non ne ha- rispose secco ma senza guardarlo, eppure la risposta di Vegeta, che non tardò ad arrivare, lo lasciò confuso.  
-Credevo di averti aperto gli occhi, prima, ma…-  
Il principe gli si avvicinò lento e lasciò cadere il lenzuolo che lo copriva ai suoi piedi, rimanendo nudo e vulnerabile di fronte al compagno.  
Frieza lo guardò con gli occhi assottigliati e le pupille dilatate, non fece in tempo a dire o fare nulla che sentì i palmi di Vegeta sul petto e poco dopo si ritrovò con la schiena premuta sul letto con Vegeta che lo sovrastava. La coda bianca e lunga dell’imperatore si attorcigliò al collo del sayian, in una morsa debole ma decisa, una mano bianca gli afferrò il mento e lo costrinse a guardarlo negli occhi, quasi furenti.  
-Non so cosa tu voglia fare, ragazzo- cominciò mentre il principe gli slacciava a fatica la cintura di seta nera, lasciando semiaperto l’accappatoio sul petto e sul ventre -Ma non devi permetterti di toccarmi in modo così sfacciato- sibilò ad un centimetro dalle sue labbra cercando di trovare il modo migliore per ribaltare le posizioni, ma Vegeta fu più veloce di lui e in un batter d’occhio si ritrovò con la schiena premuta contro il petto del sayian, che si era steso sul letto. Il braccio muscoloso e abbronzato si strinse intorno al suo petto bianco e le gambe candide e magre erano costrette stare leggermente aperte grazie all’aiuto delle ginocchia di Vegeta.   
-Che stai…?- cominciò Frieza ma Vegeta lo bloccò.  
-Io credo solo che sia il caso che tu veda la situazione… da un’altra prospettiva-   
Frieza non si oppose quando sentì la mano di Vegeta che non gli stringeva il petto accarezzare il suo addome, allentare il nodo dei laccetti e scendere delicata verso il suo ventre. Cercò di rilassarsi senza molto successo: quella situazione era decisamente surreale e totalmente nuova per lui che non era abituato a quel genere di contatto in un periodo così particolare per lui. Spostò la testa all’indietro e le spalle si contrassero insieme alle gambe che cercarono di chiudersi, venendo contrastate dalle ginocchia di Vegeta che rimasero ben salde al loro posto.  
-Mi metti a disagio così-   
Mormorò Frieza con un filo di voce, ricevendo in risposta un semplice bacio sul collo che gli provocò un brivido lungo la schiena.  
Il desiderio tornò a montargli dentro come una mandria e sospirò quando la mano di Vegeta scese ancora sparendo direttamente tra le sue cosce spalancate, l’indice e il medio iniziarono piano a stimolarlo, eccitandolo. Si morse le labbra e strinse le lenzuola con le mani, dimenandosi appena, l’accappatoio scivolò lasciandogli una spalla semi scoperta. Inarcò la schiena e gemette quando sentì le dita di Vegeta osare di più, carezzandogli delicatamente il clitoride e scendendo sulle grandi labbra.   
“Quanto è difficile ammettere che è una sensazione meravigliosa…?”   
Si domandò l’imperatore prendendo a gemere sempre più forte. Ciò che stava provando gli sembrava sbagliato, corrotto, innaturale. Come poteva apprezzare qualcosa che veniva da una situazione fisiologica? Non era lui che stava provando spontaneamente quel piacere, era colpa del suo corpo decisamente provato e assolutamente sensibile.  
Con uno scatto si tirò a sedere e girò appena la testa per lanciare al compagno un’occhiata contrariata.  
-Falla finita con questa farsa!- sbottò facendo per alzarsi, ma Vegeta lo bloccò e lo tirò ancora verso di sé, costringendolo a guardarlo in faccia.  
-Ce la fai a stare zitto, una buona volta?-  
Vegeta ne era sicuro, se il calore non lo rendesse più debole e incapace di reagire ora sarebbe ridotto ad un mucchio di ossa. Gli si era rivolto in modo sfacciato e arrogante diverse volte in passato, ma irascibile e nervoso com’era si sarebbe aspettato di morire in quel momento, invece Frieza si limitò a guardarlo sconcertato e con gli occhi quasi sgranati. Il principe a quel punto notò la cintura nera rimasta abbandonata vicino a loro e l’afferrò mostrandogliela e rimettendolo nella stessa posizione di prima.   
-Ora ti prego. Lasciami fare- gli disse con voce ferma mentre lo bendava con la suddetta cintura nera, lasciandolo privo della vista.  
Ecco, cieco e con le gambe aperte, perfettamente vulnerabile.   
Vegeta gli rimise il braccio attorno al petto premendosi la schiena del compagno contro di sé e l’altra mano scivolò nuovamente e lentamente verso il basso.   
Frieza tremò quando si sentì toccare di nuovo quel punto sensibile e ormai umido. Sospirò pesantemente e aprì gli occhi, trovandosi davanti solo il nero della benda.  
Che diavolo aveva in mente? Non riusciva a spiegarsi quel suo gesto così singolare, ma decise di lasciarsi andare: decise di fidarsi.  
Tirò un respiro profondo e si lasciò andare al piacere che gli stavano dando le dita ormai esperte e delicate di Vegeta che gli stimolavano il clitoride, con movimenti circolari.  
Gli strappò un gemito più alto e meno controllato e si morse le labbra nere.  
-Ascoltati- gli sussurrò Vegeta a pochi millimetri dal suo viso.  
-Ascolta la tua voce- gli disse mentre continuava a toccarlo, mentre la mano che prima era sul petto ora si muoveva delicata ad accarezzargli l’addome.  
Cercò di sforzarsi di contrastare il disagio che provava quando le dita di Vegeta iniziarono pian piano ad insinuarsi dentro di lui. Le sue pareti interne si contrassero ma gemette sonoramente.   
“È così… bello”  
Il suo corpo iniziò ad accaldarsi e si inarcò di più, mettendo in mostra il petto bianco e candido, la coda che si agitava e le labbra che formavano un cerchio perfetto, lasciando fuoriuscire gemiti e sospiri sempre più alti.   
-Credi ancora che non ci siano lati positivi?- domandò Vegeta, mentre gli mordeva il collo, lasciando segni scuri sulla pelle bianca. Una mano di Frieza andò dietro la sua testa, stringendo i capelli corvini mentre l’altra stringeva il lenzuolo.   
-È il… il calore che… mi dà piacere…- gemette Frieza.   
Non era semplice accettarlo, Vegeta lo aveva capito. Ma il suo orgoglio non gli avrebbe permesso di mollare.   
-Non… non sono io, il mio corpo non… ah… non risponde a me… io… lo odio! Ah!-   
Le dita del sayian lo penetrarono più in profondità e gli abbracciò più forte il petto, sentendo il cuore battere all’impazzata. Gli posò un bacio quasi casto sulla guancia.  
-Frieza- la sua voce si fece improvvisamente seria.   
-Come puoi odiare un corpo tanto meraviglioso?-   
L’uomo non riuscì pienamente ad assimilare quella frase mentre veniva scosso da un lungo brivido di piacere che gli fece contrarre tutto il corpo, sentendosi poi accaldato ed esausto mentre si lasciava andare ad un gemito altrettanto lungo ed alto.  
Il cuore sembrava esplodere nel petto, sentiva il viso in fiamme ma Vegeta non gli lasciò nemmeno il tempo di godersi la sensazione di beatitudine dell’orgasmo che gli afferrò la mano che ancora stringeva il lenzuolo e gliela guidò dolcemente verso la sua intimità, ormai fradicia.  
-Toccati-   
Frieza si agitò appena, l’accappatoio si aprì ulteriormente sul petto, e lasciò che la mano del compagno guidasse le sue dita sulle labbra, aiutandolo a cercare i punti più sensibili, mentre con l’altra mano gli stimolava il clitoride.  
-Ascolta il tuo corpo-   
Gli mosse la mano sopra e sotto, spingendolo a prendere il controllo, facendolo pian piano abituare al contatto.  
-Non guardarlo, percepiscilo-   
Vegeta lo incitò ad entrare con le sue stesse dita lunghe e bianche.   
-Seguilo-   
Frieza accolse quell’invito, cercando di rimanere con la mente lucida per ascoltare la voce dell’amante. Si penetrò da solo, lentamente, iniziando ad apprezzare il piacere che scaturiva dai suoi movimenti lenti e leggermente impacciati.  
Si era mai toccato? Aveva mai provato a trovare un minimo di confidenza con il proprio corpo? Aveva mai provato a superare quella difficoltà? O era stato troppo codardo ed ottuso per provarci?  
-Sei tu ad avere il controllo, come fai su tutto. Sfrutta questa condizione in tuo favore. Me l’hai insegnato tu, no? Fare in modo che la situazione volga in tuo favore, sfruttare le debolezze e renderle punti di forza-  
Frieza strinse ancora i capelli di Vegeta mentre si muoveva dentro il proprio corpo, iniziando a scoprirlo, aiutato dall’uomo che gli stava baciando e leccando il collo. Le sue dita entrarono a fondo mentre quelle di Vegeta gli stimolavano l’esterno, provò un senso di tranquillità e un piacere indescrivibile.   
La sensazione di calore tornò a farsi strada nel suo petto, la assecondò mentre la mano di Vegeta, che fino a poco prima lo stava guidando nel toccarsi, andò a finire sul suo collo, stringendolo appena, fino a quando due dita finirono tra le labbra scure.   
Frieza mugolò appena mentre veniva colto da un’ultima scarica di calore che lo lasciò senza fiato, ma che sembrava più prolungata di quella di prima, forse era dovuto al fatto che Vegeta stesse continuando a massaggiargli il clitoride.   
Il respiro si fece pesante e lui si accasciò sul corpo del principe, le guance arrossate e i muscoli tesi.  
“Ha un corpo che incanta"  
Vegeta gli strinse ancora il petto e gli morse il collo.  
“Ricordo che quando ero ragazzo esercitava un fascino quasi misterioso su di me… mi affascinava ed eccitava, così sensuale ed ambiguo”  
Inspirò il suo profumo mentre Frieza cercava di regolarizzare il proprio respiro.   
“Diamine… mi chiedo se sto davvero agendo per una giusta causa o se mi sto gettando volontariamente nella fossa del leone. Questa permanenza potrebbe rivelarsi catastrofica”  
Ciocche nere di capelli erano rimaste ancora tra le dita dell’imperatore che le strinse di più, voltandosi appena per cercare le labbra dell’amante. Non si tolse la benda e le trovò a tentoni, toccando il viso di Vegeta e aggredendo la sua bocca con foga, mentre si muoveva con il bacino sopra di lui, sentendolo ansimare nella sua bocca, toccandogli il petto muscoloso e tonico, mentre l’accappatoio ancora scivolava sulle sue spalle e si spostava dalle cosce bianche, lasciandole scoperte.  
Vegeta continuò a baciarlo, scacciando dalla mente qualsiasi pensiero che lo riportasse alla Terra, al passato, alla sua routine, afferrandogli il viso e accarezzandone la pelle morbida e liscia. Le sue orecchie particolarmente sviluppate udirono un leggero gorgoglio, ma non seppe darne una spiegazione, preso com’era a toccare il corpo dell’amante. Era consapevole che non sarebbe bastato a convincerlo ad apprezzarsi, ma era un buon inizio. Era convinto che aiutarlo ad amarsi fosse la cosa giusta.  
“Ho fame…”  
Frieza staccò dalle labbra dell’uomo e passò a baciargli il collo con passione.   
“Ho una gran voglia di dolce… potrei farmi portare dei cibi zuccherati, creme e panna e cospargerne il corpo”   
Ebbe un fremito a quell’idea.  
“Sono sicuro che si rivelerebbe un esperimento molto interessante oltre che un piacevole ritorno al passato”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per la prima settimana dell'evento "badwrong" su lande di fandom.

Prompt: "specchio servo delle mie brame, chi è la più bella del reame?"

“Specchio servo delle mie brame"

Il principe sayian strinse la mano del compagno che se ne stava disteso sul letto con gli occhi chiusi e il viso apparentemente tranquillo. Frieza si morse il labbro inferiore e continuò a toccarsi tra le gambe con la mano libera. Trovare sintonia con il suo corpo durante il calore era diventato quasi un esercizio vero e proprio. Vegeta si stendeva accanto a lui e lo guardava toccarsi, lo incitava a continuare, lo incoraggiava ad osare sempre di più, a spingersi sempre più in là con le dita bianche e affusolate.   
Vegeta gli baciò il viso tirato e strinse più forte la sua mano, incoraggiandolo a non smettere di toccarsi.

“Chi è la più bella del reame?”

Frieza continuava a tenere gli occhi chiusi, divaricando di più le cosce magre e pallidissime per entrare più in profondità con le dita, molto lentamente, percependo il calore e il piacere invadergli il petto.   
Gemette e inarcò la schiena assecondando i brividi che gli percorrevano il corpo. Fu costretto ad ammettere a se stesso che quell’attività gli piaceva, lo aiutava a superare le difficoltà che aveva sempre avuto con il calore. Stava provando davvero a vedersi bello, ad apprezzare il cambiamento fisico che aveva in maniera ancora troppo irregolare.  
Sentì le labbra di Vegeta posarsi sulle sue per baciarlo e assecondò quel gesto, sempre ad occhi chiusi, sempre concentrandosi sul suo piacere, sulla sua pelle a contatto con quella nuda del compagno.

“Sei tu la più bella del reame"

Frieza gemette ancora una volta e un involontario sorriso si dipinse sulle sue labbra nere quando Vegeta gli sussurrò due semplici parole: sei splendido.  
L’imperatore continuò a tormentarsi tra le gambe con le dita, accarezzandosi e strofinando i polpastrelli laddove avvertiva più sensazioni positive. Era incredibile come un semplice complimento da parte del principe fosse in grado di annullare tutti i suoi timori e il suo disagio.   
Frieza strinse più forte la mano di Vegeta, che prese ad accarezzargli il ventre piatto.

“Sono io il più bello del reame"


	9. Chapter 9

Prompt: nella vasca da bagno 

La coda rosea e lunga di Frieza riemerse dall’acqua calda, finendo coperta in parte dalla schiuma e dalle bolle che riempivano la vasca da bagno, e la punta venne sventolata scherzosamente di fronte al viso di Vegeta che sussultò appena, irrigidendosi subito dopo. Si stizzì quando udì il tiranno ridacchiare sommessamente, prendendo delle ciocche nere tra le dita pallide.   
-Lo sapete che mi fate impressione- sbottò il principino, allontanando la coda dell’altro con la mano, per poi staccarsi dal suo petto nudo, rivolgendogli uno sguardo furente.  
Frieza, che se ne stava disteso nella vasca con la schiena poggiata sulla parete marmorea gli rispose con un ghigno, per poi allungare la mano verso di lui, andando ad accarezzargli i folti capelli insaponati.   
-Non arrabbiarti, mio caro, trovo solo molto divertenti le tue reazioni-   
Vegeta si rimise con la schiena premuta sul suo petto e adagiò la testa sulla spalla dell’uomo, sbuffando sonoramente.   
-Vi divertite a farmi paura, dunque?-   
-Mi diverto a prenderti in giro- fu la risposta di Frieza.   
Le mani gelide e pallide accarezzarono il petto del giovane principe, mentre gli attorcigliava la coda attorno al polpaccio, sentendolo irrigidirsi un’altra volta.

“La verità è che in questo modo mi sembra di avere più potere su di lui"

Frieza strofinò i capezzoli del ragazzo con i polpastrelli e lo ascoltò gemere tra il piacere e il nervosismo, poiché sentire la coda del tiranno che risaliva lungo la sua coscia gli provocava fastidio ma anche brividi piacevoli.  
I loro corpi immersi nell’acqua tiepida ricca di schiuma si adagiarono di più l’uno sull’altro, il giovane mise le braccia dietro di sé, per circondare il collo di Frieza, facendo aderire di più la schiena al petto bianco e magro dell’uomo, mentre questo iniziava ad accarezzare il membro dell’altro con la punta della coda, sentendolo risvegliarsi. Lo stimolò sentendo il ragazzo iniziare a rilassarsi contro di lui, evidentemente iniziando a vedere un lato positivo e piacevole nella sua coda che tanto era motivo di timore. Vide il volto del giovane Vegeta contorcersi in un’espressione di piacere quando la punta della coda gli avvolse il membro ormai eretto, godendosi i suoi sospiri e osservando le labbra schiuse.

“È ancora così giovane, eppure sembra così disposto a concedersi a me in questo modo”

Frieza strinse il petto del sedicenne, continuando ad accarezzarlo lascivo, palpando i muscoli già ben definiti nonostante la giovane età, i pettorali larghi e gli addominali appena accennati.  
-Siete crudele, Lord Frieza- mormorò Vegeta, gemendo sempre più forte, afferrando la nuca del suo signore con le mani.   
Frieza non smise di torturare quel corpo così piccolo e forte allo stesso tempo, godendosi quel momento di intimità che si concedevano sempre subito dopo un’ardua battaglia. Un bagno caldo era un ottimo modo per tonificare il corpo e lo spirito e per prolungare la compagnia del suo pupillo. Sorrise, Frieza, mentre la mano sinistra lasciava in pace il capezzolo e andava ad afferrare il mento del giovane, costringendolo a girare il volto verso di lui.  
-Se fossi crudele come dici, mio caro, prenderei la tua vita al tuo primo sbaglio-   
Mormorò prima di baciarlo con foga.

“A volte mi chiedo se sono io a tenere in pugno lui o viceversa”

La coda di Frieza non smetteva di muoversi.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avvertimenti: rape, non con, age gap, incest, contenuti forti  
> Siete stati avvertiti

Prompt: relazioni familiari 

“I dolori all’addome gli stavano facendo perdere la testa, così come le vertigini e le gambe che non reggevano il peso del suo corpo. Suo padre gli aveva detto che il primo calore era sempre il peggiore nella vita di un demone del ghiaccio, ma non immaginava che sarebbe stato /così/ tragico e terribile. Frieza si poggiò con la schiena contro la parete, appiattendosi e diventando più piccolo di quanto già non fosse, accartocciandosi su se stesso, mentre guardava il minaccioso e grosso corpo di suo fratello di fronte a sé. Chill lo guardava con le pupille dilatate che coprivano quasi tutte le iridi scarlatte, mentre lo teneva fermo contro il muro con le grosse mani.   
Frieza digrignava i denti, sentendo le forze abbandonarlo e sentendosi impotente. Possibile che dovesse stare così male? Possibile che suo padre, Cooler, lo stesso Chill e gli altri membri della sua famiglia non avessero vissuto quell’esperienza in maniera così amplificata? 

Vide Chill avvicinarsi alla sua faccia, per inspirare il suo odore, molto più forte e pungente a causa di quel maledetto calore. Si sentì sporco a causa di quelle attenzioni indesiderate ma non smise di digrignare i denti, sostenendo il suo sguardo.  
-Lasciami in pace- sibilò, tentando di aumentare la sua aura, ma l’altro rise sonoramente e lo sbatté con più forza contro il muro, deformando il metallo e facendo gemere di dolore il fratellino.  
-Tu proprio non ti rendi conto, fratello- sussurrò Chill, premendo il piccolo e giovanissimo corpo di Frieza tra lui e il muro, mozzandogli il fiato.  
-Sei ancora una nullità- le dita del più grande si avvicinarono alle parti intime dell’altro, sentendolo fin troppo umido e percependo chiaramente il cambiamento del suo corpo, che gli stava creando una vera e propria vagina che gli avrebbe permesso di essere fecondato. Era una prassi in quelli della loro razza, maschi e femmine. 

Frieza sussultò e si dimenò quando sentì il fratello tentare di violarlo con le dita.   
-Hai un grande potenziale, Frieza- andò avanti Chill, guardando il fratello boccheggiare a causa della mano che ormai gli stringeva il collo.  
-Ma devi imparare a rispettare i più grandi della famiglia. Sei troppo sicuro di te stesso pur essendo molto più debole di me e di nostro fratello-   
-Lasciami stare- mormorò Frieza, maledicendo il cambiamento del suo corpo che gli stava letteralmente succhiando le forze, lasciandolo spompato e debole, in balia di un desiderio sessuale che, nella sua giovane vita, non aveva ancora avuto occasione di provare.   
Chill parò il calcio del fratello, diretto al suo fianco, e sorrise maligno. L’odore forte che emanava la sua pelle gli pungeva il naso e gli arrivava dritto al cervello. Era piacevole, invitante, provocante…

La coda di Chill avvolse la caviglia del fratello costringendolo ad aprire le gambe mentre lo insultava e gli ordinava, invano, di lasciarlo andare, che non poteva trattarlo in quel modo, approfittando di quella debolezza momentanea, solo perché era più piccolo.   
Non ne aveva il diritto.  
-Frieza, un’altra cosa non ti è chiara- il poi giovane non riuscì a vedere che il fratello aveva liberato il proprio membro ormai eretto e bagnato dalla parte inferiore della battle suit -Io ho il diritto di trattarti come voglio, proprio perché sono il primogenito-   
-Sei… sei un bastardo- sibilò Frieza a denti stretti prima di sentire qualcosa di duro e umido premere tra le gambe bianche e sottili, mandandolo nel panico. Qualcosa nella sua testa gli urlava che quello che stava succedendo era sbagliato, che non gli piaceva, che non faceva parte della sua natura, come fosse un istinto antico e represso.

La sensazione del membro di Chill che entrava in lui non gli piacque per nulla. Non fu piacevole, fu solo doloroso e umiliante, sia per la differenza di stazza sia per il modo in cui stava succedendo. Frieza boccheggiava, stringendo gli occhi e i denti, non riuscendo quasi a respirare.   
Avrebbe voluto piangere mentre Chill si spingeva brutalmente in lui, ma non ne aveva la forza, non riuscì a non concentrarsi quell’orribile sensazione di essere violato contro la sua volontà, il suo corpo accoglieva le spinte di suo fratello come se fossero una cosa naturale, assecondandolo, lubrificando le proprie pareti interne, dandogli una sensazione nauseante.   
Si sentì sbagliato quando si accorse che il suo corpo stava reagendo in maniera positiva, subito dopo il trauma iniziale. Al dolore era seguito il piacere e proprio per questo l’umiliazione e il senso di inadeguatezza si intensificarono.  
Non provava più dolore, si ritrovò a gemere quasi senza accorgersene, ma il suo cervello continuava a urlargli che era sbagliato. Come poteva piacergli una cosa del genere? Come poteva trovare piacevole un’esperienza del genere e come poteva il suo corpo reagire in quel modo? 

Avrebbe voluto piangere per la frustrazione mentre Chill ancora lo violava, ma non lo fece mai, si trattenne, limitandosi ad odiare quel suo piccolo ed inutile corpo che lo aveva tradito, che gli stava facendo provare sensazioni che avrebbe MAI dovuto provare in una situazione del genere. I dolori addominali iniziali, le vertigini, quelle sensazioni strane che aveva provato non erano piacevoli, non lo erano per niente.  
Frieza tentò di riempire i polmoni di aria mentre Chill ancora lo teneva stretto per il collo e lo prendeva violentemente.”

-Perché ti sei fermato?- Frieza guardò Vegeta che, sopra di lui, si reggeva con le mani ai lati del suo viso, sul viso un’espressione incerta.  
-Sei distratto, sei qui con il corpo ma con la mente sei da tutt’altra parte- spiegò il principe dei sayian, osservando il viso pallido e apparentemente quieto del compagno, che aveva le braccia attorno al collo dell’altro e le gambe strette attorno al suo bacino stretto.  
Un dubbio si insinuò nella sua mente.   
-Ti sto facendo male?-   
Il tiranno sentì un caldo improvviso all’altezza del petto: quei modi rari di Vegeta di preoccuparsi per lui in maniera così esplicita lo imbarazzavano ma lo facevano sentire anche al sicuro.   
-No- rispose secco -Stai andando benissimo-  
Con un colpo di fianchi ribaltò le posizioni, mettendosi sopra di lui e facendo in modo di tenere il membro di Vegeta dentro di sé.   
-Sai, non devi trattarmi sempre con i guanti durante il calore, mio caro- gli sussurrò sulle labbra, iniziando a muovere i fianchi, facendolo gemere.  
La sensazione di avere Vegeta dentro di sé lo faceva sentire quasi completo.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "mi piaci quando piangi"
> 
> ATTENZIONE: presenza di contenuti forti, dub-con, preg-sex, abuse, abort, incest

Figlio 

Frieza si coprì la bocca con il palmo della mano candida e strinse gli occhi ormai lucidi, mentre il fratello dietro di lui lo teneva fermo con le possenti braccia e tenendogli sempre la coda attorno al collo.   
Chill gli accarezzò il petto e scese con la mano verso il suo addome, da cui si iniziava ad intravedere un rigonfiamento a causa dell’uovo che portava dentro di sé. Ridacchiò, il più grande, mentre spostava la coda dell’altro per poter affondare in lui con più facilità, possedendolo come faceva da settimane, facendolo sentire inutile, umiliato e impotente.   
-Sai, fratellino- sussurrò Chill mentre aumentava il ritmo delle spinte -Dovresti piangere più spesso in mia presenza-   
Frieza si morse la mano, costretto a quella tortura, stringendo di più gli occhi, sopportando quel momento, sperando che finisse tutto il più presto possibile. La nausea e i dolori che aveva avuto in quel periodo sembravano non aver impietosito il fratello, che approfittava di qualsiasi momento per farlo suo, per abusare del suo già troppo debole e giovane corpo.   
La mano di Chill che prima sostava sull’addome gonfio si spostò più sotto, toccando la sua intimità e facendolo sussultare mentre lo stimolava con le grosse dita.  
-Mi piaci quando piangi-   
La stretta della coda attorno al collo aumentò e Frieza annaspò, conficcando le unghie della mano libera nella carne del fratello, sentendolo chiaramente riversarsi dentro di lui, mentre dava le ultime spinte, brutali e impetuose.  
Frieza si sentì svenire, la testa gli girava e sentì qualcosa di caldo e liquido scivolati tra le gambe, lentamente sulle cosce bianche. Era abituato ormai alla sensazione del seme del fratello che gli sporcava la pelle, perciò sul momento quasi non ci fece caso, almeno fino a quando non si accorse che quel liquido era scarlatto e fin troppo copioso.   
Sbatté più volte le palpebre, incredulo, asciugandosi così gli occhi. La vista gli si appannò lentamente e si lasciò cadere sul materasso, annaspando, mentre le lenzuola sfatte si macchiano di rosso.  
Anche i suoni gli giungevano ovattati alle orecchie, ma quello che Chill, con tono accusatorio e deluso, disse poco prima che perdesse i sensi lo sentì forte e chiaro.  
-Umph, non sei nemmeno in grado di darmi un figlio-


End file.
